


Never Enough

by dotheunthinkable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Cheating, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotheunthinkable/pseuds/dotheunthinkable
Summary: Yurio runs into some problems in his relationship with Viktor. Otabek ends up helping him out a bit too much. [One-Shot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel mostly nervous and ashamed. ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯
> 
> I'd like to thank those of you on that ☆•°｡YURI ON ICE UNIVERSE｡°•☆ FB group for ultimately encouraging me to post this. You guys are the real MVPs, even though you have _no_ idea what's in store. 
> 
>  
> 
> More from me later -- This is also slightly AU, Where Viktor _is_ Yurio's coach (among other things) and Otabek's "true" personality takes a head. This indicates that there will be OOC-ness.

  
**Pairing:** Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, established Viktor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky  
**Rating:** NC-17

* * *

  
**Summary:** Yurio licked his lips and that was all it took for Otabek to grab him and shove him down on the couch

* * *

Otabek had heard Yurio coming before he saw him. At first he’d thought it was someone else with particularly heavy footfalls coming down the corridor, because Yurio didn’t _usually_ stomp – out of all the competitors, that was usually The King’s job.  
However, when Yurio finally trudged into view with an expression darker than pitch black on his face, it became clear as to why he was treading so heavily. Anyone who looked could see that he was pissed off, but no one was sure about what, and no one was going to ask either. It wasn’t unusual for Yurio to sulk, but it was unusual for him to glower so ominously that even Yuuri knew to stay back.

 

Fortunately, the magazine photoshoot they were posing and interviewing for that day required intense, lusty expressions rather than big beaming smiles, and it didn’t require much effort on Yurio’s part to turn his angry expression into what the photographers wanted.  
Unfortunately, he’d been paired up with Viktor who was having real trouble getting it right. Of course, it was a known fact that Viktor could pull off intense and lusty well enough to give even a straight guy wet dreams for the rest of his life, but he wasn’t so good at doing it without a smile.

 

He didn’t even realize he was doing it half the time; it was just habit for him to smile when there was a camera pointed in his direction which, most of the time, was beneficial to his character, but not so much at the moment.  
Otabek had never seen Yurio so snarky with Viktor before; usually when one of them made a mistake, he noticed, they’d talk through it, shake it off, and generally pick up from where they left off. But today, Yurio jumped on him for the littlest of blunders, snapping and chastising at every opportunity.

 

He wasn’t necessarily worried – he knew well enough that those two idiots would get over it soon enough – but he was curious. Usually Yurio was the most tuned into Viktor’s emotions since he was his coach, and yet today when Viktor was obviously close to tears due to his attitude, Yurio didn’t let up. It made Otabek wonder what exactly had gone on to prompt this change in behaviour. 

 

He tried to keep an eye on them while it was his turn in front of the camera, but there wasn’t much to see. Yurio would barely look at Viktor, and when Viktor tried to start a conversation Otabek heard Yurio snap at him, “You refused to talk about it yesterday, so I don’t see why we should talk about it now,” and walk off to the other side of the rink. He watched as Viktor stared forlornly after Yurio but didn’t try to go after him.

 

That was really what decided it for Otabek; he had to know what was going on. But unfortunately, the moment the shoot was over, Viktor got changed back into his regular clothes and tore out of the place without saying a word to anyone, leaving him with no choice other than to stall Yurio.  
It was lucky that Otabek could deal with verbal abuse as well as he could dish it, because Yurio didn’t hesitate to lay into him the second he opened his mouth.  
The rest of the competitiors gradually slunk away, not wanting to deal with two sharp tongued people at once, and Otabek was finally left to press Yurio for details as much as he wanted.

 

“Someone’s cranky today.” He remarked casually, receiving a death glare in return. “Is your girlfriend not putting out or something?”  
Yurio stiffened. In the end, it turned out that Otabek had struck gold with that comment, because it led to him learning everything he’d wanted to know. It didn’t seem that way at the time though, because Yurio suddenly rushed him and tried to punch him in the face. Fortunately, Yurio wasn’t known for his physical prowess, and Otabek managed to back out of the way in time. It was still startling though.

 

“Ah, Plisetsky!” He yelled, keeping a healthy distance between the two of them. “Calm down. If someone saw this, do you have any idea how much of an uproar it would cause?”  
Yurio did seem to regain his self control, but the glare stayed on his face.  
“I’m not in the mood for your lip, Otabek Altin.” He said primly. “So mind your own business, asshole.”

 

Otabek was delighted to find that he seemed to have touched a nerve.

 

“I’m right, aren’t I? Is life in the bedroom not up to par?” He saw Yurio’s lip twitch, and fought hard to contain his smirk. “So you’re having girlfriend troubles. Or should I say _boyfriend_ troubles?”  
It was the first time the grouchy look left Yurio’s face, replaced instead by blank faced shock.  
“Trouble in paradise with Viktor?” Otabek asked in the sweetest tone he could muster. He was rewarded with a flapping mouth and a lot of gibberish, until Yurio managed to wrap his mind around the fact that his big secret wasn’t so secret anymore.

 

“How… How do you know we…?” He stuttered, not quite able to finish the sentence.

 

Otabek snorted.

 

“Please. You two are more camp than a row of tents. It’s impossible not to notice.”

 

Yurio spluttered a little more, but at least all the fight had gone out of him and it didn’t seem like he was about to go flinging anymore punches.

 

“So,” Otabek began when he realized that Yurio wasn’t going to say anything else without prompting. “What crawled up your ass today? Or is the problem that nothing did?”

 

Yurio shot him a dirty look.

 

“None of your business.” He replied, but the tips of his ears went red and he sounded significantly more unhappy than he had before, which was totally unfair, because it made Otabek feel bad.  
He sighed, almost preferring the Yurio who’d just been threatening him with bodily harm. At least that hadn’t made him feel guilty or like he should be doing his part to fix whatever had gone wrong.

 

“Come on.” He muttered, grabbing Yurio’s bag in one hand and his arm in the other and dragging him towards the door.

 

“What? Where?” Yurio struggled half-heartedly to get free, but couldn’t be bothered trying too hard and ended up getting pulled along.

 

Otabek just rolled his eyes, not replying.

 

“The things I do for you guys.” He muttered to himself.

 

They ended up at a small but crowded bar which was just loud enough for a pair of idols to talk about their personal problems without being overheard.  
Otabek had to agree to treat Yurio to a number of drinks before Yurio got loose lipped enough to even consider talking about topics such as his sex life, but Otabek figured that it was worth it. Underage drinking wasn’t that uncommon and he was sure Yurio would spill before long since he was young. Otabek was, although he didn’t like to admit it, a bit of a second-rate gossip queen like Phichit, and he hated being left out of the loop. At first he did his best to be subtle, but after an hour of wheedling, a couple of beers, a soju and a bottle of sake later, he got impatient.

 

“Okay, I get that you guys had a fight.” He said, a little louder than necessary. “What I don’t get is why. If you hadn’t noticed, I can’t give you any advice on how to fix it if I don’t even know what’s wrong.”

 

Yurio downed the last of his drink and shook his head.

 

“Like I said, we had a disagreement over something that I wanted but he didn’t. We had a fight, got angry and he left.”

 

“Okay, and details?” Otabek asked, not happy with the watered down version of the story.

 

Yurio raised an eyebrow.

 

“No. Don’t be a pervert and mind your own business.” He replied bluntly.

 

“You are entirely not drunk enough.” Otabek informed him, trying to signal the bartender and ask for another drink. Yurio smacked his hand out of the air.

 

“I can assure you that I am.” He said. “I just don’t want to share those kinds of details with anyone in a crowded, public place where anyone who wanted to eaves drop on us, could.”

 

Otabek, being Otabek, took that to mean they should get out of the bar and go somewhere more private so Yurio could fill him in on the rest of the story.

 

“Let’s go back to my place.” He said, thumbing through his wallet to pull out the correct amount of notes. “This is getting too expensive anyway, and I don’t want my entire travel fund going towards alcohol.”  
Any protests Yurio had fell on deaf ears, and soon they were in a taxi back to Otabek’s hotel, both fighting and probably failing to appear sober.  
Otabek sat Yurio down on the couch the moment they arrived, going to the kitchen suite and pouring them a glass of water each.

 

“Okay.” He tried again once they were both settled next to each other. “So what was it that you and Viktor had a disagreement over?”

 

Yurio lifted his glass to his lips and took a long drink to avoid having to reply, and Otabek clicked his tongue.

 

“We’re both guys here. Heck, it’s not like you and I haven’t discussed sex before. Why’re you being such a prude?” He asked. Yurio frowned, but stayed silent. Otabek rolled his eyes. “What, did you want a threesome or something? Did you want to bring a girl into the bedroom but he didn’t? Or did you want to try some kinky shit that just didn’t get him off?”

 

“No!” Yurio spat, losing his cool again. “I just wanted him to do something to me that made him uncomfortable, okay? That’s all.”

 

Now Otabek was intrigued. Usually Viktor was quite happy to go along with other people’s wishes if it involved embarrassing acts, so it must have been something he was really opposed to cause this kind of fight between them.

 

“What kind of messed up fetishes could you have that would scare Viktor off that badly?” He asked as tactlessly as ever. “It’s not something really disgusting or sick, right? I always took you to be kind of stuffy, but I guess even you could have some gross sort of fantasy that would make most people feel like…”

 

He didn’t get to finish that sentence, because Yurio slammed his now empty glass down on the coffee table.

 

“I’m not sick or perverted or anything like that. I just told Viktor I wanted him to hit me, alright? I wanted him to hit me and he flipped his lid, and I pressured him and he left right in the middle of sex and now we’re not talking. Okay? Is that what you wanted to know?”

 

Otabek was a little taken aback by the outburst. 

 

“Wanted him to hit you?” He repeated. “Like, spanking?”

 

Yurio went a bit red and shook his head again, clamming up and refusing to talk.

 

“Don’t tell me Viktor freaked out at you just because you wanted to be spanked a bit. That’s nothing, it doesn’t even have to hurt.”

 

“Not. Like… you know. With…” Yurio’s sentence dissolved into mumbles, and Otabek didn’t quite catch the end of it.

 

“Come again?” He frowned. “With what?”

 

If possible, Yurio went even redder, hiding his face before repeating himself.

 

“With a belt.” He forced out from between gritted teeth. “I wanted him to hit me with a belt.”

 

“Oh. …Well, shit.” Otabek swore. 

He hadn’t meant to react that way, but it this had come as a surprise. Yurio hated pain – everyone knew that – and so the idea of him wanting to submit to Viktor and allow him to hurt him had been the last thing Otabek would have picked for the cause of their fight. Not only that, but now he had an image of naked Yurio on his hands and knees, getting smacked on the ass by a belt and it definitely wasn’t an unpleasant picture. He felt a chill go down his spine.

 

“Well, you know what kind of person Viktor is.” Yurio said, doing his best to avoid Otabek’s eyes. “He doesn’t like hurting others and it just so happens that it extends to the bedroom as well. We’ll get over it and make up eventually. I don’t even know why I just told you all that.”  
Otabek bit his lip, shifting uncomfortably, well aware of the reaction he was having to the imaginary Yurio in his head.

 

“So is that it?” He said, trying to ignore how worked up he was getting. “You’re just going to forget about this just because he doesn’t like the idea of doing something to you that you want?”

 

“Well, what the fuck else am I supposed to do? He’s obviously uncomfortable. I can’t exactly force him to do something he’s uncomfortable with.” Yurio shot back, but the venom in his voice gave away that he was still extremely frustrated by the whole situation, and Otabek could hear it.

 

“So you’re just going to give up what you want without having a proper talk with him about it? Sounds like a pretty one-sided relationship to me.” Otabek said. “One day you’ll probably just snap and get someone else to fuck you the way you want instead.”

 

Just like what he was imagining now. Because it certainly wasn’t Viktor towering over Yurio in the fantasy that was playing in the back of his mind right now.  
To be honest, Otabek had always found Yurio pretty appealing. He’d never have a relationship with him because although he swung both ways, he much preferred girls. And anyway, if they ever dated, they’d probably end up killing each other. Still, that didn’t mean that Otabek had never jerked off to the thought of Yurio, and it certainly didn’t mean that he’d never imagined what it would be like to screw him. Otabek also had a bit of a sadist streak, and so this slightly masochistic tendency appealed to him greatly.  
It took him a moment to realize he must have been staring strangely, because Yurio was looking at him uncomfortably, leaning against the armrest of the couch to put as much space between them as he could without actually getting up.

 

“H-Hey?” He asked apprehensively, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Otabek’s tongue unconsciously snuck out to wet his dry lips as he studied Yurio’s anxious, flushed face and found himself wondering if this was how he’d look if he was standing over him with a belt in hand. He wondered if he’d whimper in the same sort of nervous, timid way he was speaking now.

 

He really wanted to find out.

 

“Yurio.” He breathed, leaning in closer, and Yurio flinched, looked like he was about to bolt if Otabek came any closer. “It’s gotten late. I have a spare futon you can sleep on if you need to stay over.”

 

He didn’t miss the way that Yurio’s eyebrows rose ever-so-slightly, as though he’d been expecting Otabek to do something more than that and was surprised that he hadn’t.

 

“Er… okay. Thank you.” He said, awkward all of a sudden. “I think I’d be better if I don’t head home tonight anyway. Grandpa would be furious if he knew I was out drinking, so if that’s okay with you…”

 

Otabek nodded and got up to fix their sleeping arrangements, leaving Yurio sitting bewildered and alone on the couch.

 

* * *

Otabek woke up first the next day, careful not to wake Yurio as he walked through the living area into the kitchen. He brewed enough coffee for the two of them, but drew the line at making him breakfast. He wasn’t sure what the young skater would eat after mulling it over in his mind.  
The smell of coffee seemed to rouse Yurio from his sleep, and he drifted into the kitchen as Otabek was just finishing eating.

 

“Good morning.” He said around a yawn. Otabek nodded at him, pointing to the coffee pot.

 

“Morning. Help yourself.” He said.

 

Yurio went about pouring it in silence, still seeming a little tense, and Otabek wondered if he was still hung up about sharing his deep, dark secret with him last night. He was tempted to tell Yurio to get over it, say it was no big deal, but that would be a great, dirty lie. He couldn’t tell him that; not when he had marks left on his knuckles from when he’d bitten himself last night to muffle his moans as he’d come to the image of Yurio arching beneath him.

 

Instead he told him, “I’ve got to be at the rink for a private session in an hour, but if you’re not gone by then you can let yourself out.”

Yurio shook his head. “No, I’ll get dressed and go. I’m skipping my own practice today at the studio with Yakov, so I can go home to shower and eat.”

 

He finished his coffee up and then went to the bathroom to change out of the clothes he’d borrowed from Otabek to sleep in. 

 

Otabek saw him to the door once he was ready to go.

 

“Thank you for letting me stay over.” Yurio said with a slight nod. Otabek shook his head.

 

“It’s fine. Just don’t expect hospitality this good every time.”

 

He patted Yurio on the shoulder as a friendly gesture, but instead of leaving it there, Otabek let his hand drop to the small of Yurio’s back and left it resting there, just for a moment. Yurio had gone completely rigid, quickly stuttering a goodbye and disappearing into the hall.

 

It made Otabek laugh. Yurio was so easy to tease.

 

But when he picked up the clothes he’d let him sleep in last night to put them in the laundry, unthinkingly bringing them to his nose to inhale the spicy scent of Yurio’s natural smell mixed with the scent of shampoo, Otabek could almost feel that this wasn’t going to end here.

 

* * *

They had another run in not long afterward, as the times they’d reserved the skating rink had overlapped, and Otabek could immediately tell that things between Viktor and Yurio weren’t any better. Yurio didn’t seem to be angry anymore, the two of them were definitely tense and uncomfortable with each other, which was somehow worse. Anger didn’t last, but tension could take much longer to fade.

 

At least they hadn’t been going over a pair skate’ routine today, which even gave Otabek the opportunity to corner Yurio on his way back from the bathroom where no one could see.

 

“Things aren’t going so well, huh.” He observed, and Yurio’s nostrils flared, telling him without words that he was right.

 

“Stop being so nosey.” Was, of course, the answer that he got instead.

 

Otabek laughed.

 

“I suppose that if he can’t get over his hang ups, you can’t expect things to go well, can you.” He hadn’t meant for it to sound so taunting, but Yurio certainly took it that way.

 

“Fuck you.” He snarled, and tried to shove Otabek out of the way. Without really thinking about it first, Otabek grabbed Yurio by his shoulders and shoved him up against the wall.  
“Well,” He murmured, lips practically against Yurio’s neck. “If you did, at least you know I could give you what you want.”

 

He didn’t wait around for a response, though he imagined that the expression on Yurio’s face must have been amusing. He wasn’t able to meet Otabek’s eyes for the rest of the day and even kept flubbing through his usual routines, but Otabek noticed him staring a lot when Yurio thought he wasn’t looking.  
Viktor seemed to notice too and his eyes kept flicking between them, as though he was searching for something but wasn’t quite sure what.  
Otabek could see that Viktor was making an extra effort to try and please Yurio, asking him if he wanted to go out and eat afterwards, agreeing to everything he said, but at the same time the atmosphere around him seemed nervous and forced, and Yurio wasn’t responding well at all.

 

“I don’t know what I want for dinner.” Otabek eventually heard him snap at Viktor. “Can’t you take some initiative?”  
“I want to eat whatever you do.” Viktor replied, and Yurio rolled his eyes, sighed exasperatedly.  
“You want Chinese.” Otabek supplied for them when they still weren’t getting anywhere, and Yurio’s eyebrows knitted like they always did when he was thinking particularly hard about something, but Otabek didn’t get the chance to ask what it was.

 

It turned out later that he didn’t have to.

 

* * *

Later that night, while he was relaxing on the sofa watching a bit of TV, a loud assertive knock sounded against the door. It puzzled him a little, because he wasn’t expecting guests and he certainly didn’t expect anyone to come and pay him a surprise visit this late at night. 

 

He switched the television off and went to let the mystery person in.

 

Though it made sense to him afterwards, Yurio had really been the last person Otabek had expected to find standing on the other side of the door, but that’s who was there.

 

“You know what the problem with Viktor is?” Yurio said, striding into the apartment without saying hello and shutting the door behind him. He’d obviously been thinking about it non-stop, and was completely worked up, wringing his hands and strode up and down the room. “It’s that he is not the type of dominant person I want. He’s gentle and caring and playful, and just completely unable to… just can’t…”

 

“Just can’t bring himself to hurt you?” Otabek helpfully supplied. Yurio stopped pacing.

 

“Yes. He tries to give me everything I want, tries to cater to me, lets me have my way most of the time and worries about what I think, but that means he can’t _do_ anything without asking me first and sometimes I just want him to be overly decisive and domineering and stop treating me like a porcelain doll. I want…”

 

He stopped, shook his head and made a helpless motion with his hands.

 

“You want someone to take control of you.” Otabek said darkly, and the full body shiver that he saw go through Yurio proved him right.

 

“Right.” Yurio replied, looking Otabek dead in the eye. “Sometimes I just want someone else to dominate me completely.”

 

Yurio licked his lips and that was all it took for Otabek to grab him and shove him down on the couch. He straddled him, one leg on either side of both of his, bending down to kiss him roughly, but Yurio pulled away, and Otabek realized belatedly that he genuinely had been complaining rather than hinting.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” He hissed, completely livid. “I came here because I thought you’d listen, not because I want to cheat on my boyfriend.”

 

For a moment, Otabek actually did think about getting off of him and apologizing, but in the time it took him to consider it Yurio hadn’t taken the opportunity to struggle or push him off. His body was saying the opposite thing to his mouth, and Otabek knew which one he wanted to listen to.  
“Shut the fuck up.” He said in a low, harsh whisper, then grabbed Yurio by his chin and crushed their lips together.

 

Yurio didn’t respond, but Otabek didn’t really care and was mostly happy to do all the work, especially when he felt Yurio begin to tremble beneath him.

 

“You want it. I know you fucking want it.” He practically growled into his ear once he pulled back. “Viktor will never be able to give you this, so take it when it’s offered.”

 

“Don’t make me sound like some kind of desperate slut.” Yurio said with a note of anger in his voice, but Otabek just shoved him down again, until he was flat on his back on the sofa with Otabek still on top.

 

“You are a desperate slut.” Otabek taunted, pinning Yurio’s hands above his head. “I’m going to take you right here and you’re going to like it.”

 

Yurio tried to protest again, but Otabek edged up a bit so he could slide a hand between Yurio’s legs and cup him there, and all that came out was a moan.

 

“Look how hard you’ve gotten for me already.” Otabek continued, leering down at him. “Do you get hard for Viktor this fast? I wonder what he’d think if he saw you like this. Maybe he’d regret not trying a little harder to please you.”

 

This time Yurio managed a strangled, indignant whimper.

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

“Because I want you.” Otabek replied, grinding his ass against Yurio’s erection. “And because I can give you what he won’t. I’m doing this for the same reason that you’re letting me.”

 

The guilt on Yurio’s face was apparent, even when he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, and Otabek knew that he was thinking of Viktor; how Viktor loved him and trusted him  
with all of his heart, while Yurio was lying underneath Otabek, aching for his touch.  
Otabek knew it should’ve made him feel guilty, because Viktor was someone he’d consider a friend, but all he felt was a strange sense of smugness.

 

“You know what I’m going to do to you tonight, Yurio?” Otabek continued, and although his voice was soft, it still sounded forceful and rough. Yurio looked up at him with a mixture of fear and anticipation, which was exactly what he wanted to see. It made delivering his next line all that much sweeter. “I’m going to make you so hot for me that you’ll be begging to be fucked. And then when I’ve got you naked and pleading I’m going to force you down onto the floor and take this,” He ran his thumb and finger along his belt so Yurio knew exactly what he was talking about, “And hit you with it until you scream.”

 

Yurio shivered violently beneath him, and a moan escaped his lips at the mere thought. Otabek’s mouth twisted into a smirk at his reaction, but he couldn’t exactly say that Yurio was the only one getting off on this. He hadn’t even been touched yet, but he was already hard and dying to feel Yurio’s skin against his own.  
He moved, almost unconsciously, so that the two of them were pressed against one another and rocked against Yurio, rubbing their erections together through their jeans.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Yurio kept hissing under his breath, not making an effort to stop his body from reacting as he thrust back against Otabek. 

 

Otabek let go of his wrists, grabbing his shoulders instead and digging his fingers in deep, and Yurio’s hands immediately went to Otabek’s ass, sliding over the curves and gripping tightly so he could pull him down hard against him.

 

Otabek immediately stopped.

 

“You’re not the one in control here.” He scolded. “I decide how I get to fuck you, not the other way around.”

 

Yurio actually whined as Otabek rolled off him, then yelped when he grabbed him by the arm and yanked him off the couch, forcing him down on to the carpet.

 

“What’s…?” Yurio started to ask, but Otabek already had him by his hair, pulling him closer so his face was level with Otabek’s crotch. 

 

“This is what you get for acting out of turn.” He told him. “Once you’ve showed me you’ve learned your place, maybe I’ll touch you again if you’re lucky.”

 

Yurio didn’t need to ask Otabek what he wanted him to do, and Otabek knew it. He unbuckled his belt and then unzipped his jeans, easing them down his legs along with his boxers and watching as Yurio eyed his hard cock apprehensively. 

 

“What are you waiting for?” Otabek asked impatiently, grabbing Yurio by the hair again, and tugging him harshly. “Suck me.”

 

“I can’t, I… Vik--.” Yurio stammered, but Otabek just yanked his hair again.

 

“Viktor isn’t here. Viktor isn’t going to fucking give you what you need. I’m the one who’s going to give it to you, so stop being difficult and do what you’re told.” He ordered him, guiding Yurio’s mouth onto him none too gently.

 

Otabek was pleased to find that Yurio didn’t try to struggle or protest again. Instead he just opened up his mouth and took him inside, licking tentatively at the head and curling his fingers around the base. He continued at that pace for a while, and Otabek was just about to complain about his hesitance and how he really should’ve expected it from him, when Yurio suddenly slid his lips much further down his cock and Otabek found himself moaning instead.

He fisted his hands in Yurio’s hair, twining the strands around his fingers and pulling hard. Yurio was good, better than Otabek had imagined he’d be, and somehow seemed to know just how he liked it; teasing the head and slit with his tongue then abruptly deep throating him and bringing him to think brink of orgasm, before going back to teasing again. It was almost infuriating, but it prolonged the pleasure at the same time, and Otabek found his control slipping as Yurio did maddening things to the underside of his cock with his tongue. He pulled hard at Yurio’s roots, thrusting up into his mouth and Yurio whimpered, but took the hint, stroking and sucking with more vigour until Otabek knew he wouldn’t last anymore.

 

He didn’t tell Yurio he was about to finish, merely tensed, let out a strained moan and came down his throat.

 

Yurio swallowed surprisingly skilfully, only choking a little. He fell back on his haunches once Otabek let go of his hair, breathing heavily, while Otabek collapsed back into the couch, feeling like a boneless heap and wondering why he hadn’t thought about fucking Yurio sooner.  
Yurio, on the other hand, seemed to be mortified. Now that he was no longer caught up in the moment, the gravity of the situation began to settle in on him, and he realized what he’d done.  
“Shit…” He said under his breath, and then more emphatically, “Shit. I… Oh god, I should go.”

 

“You act like you think I’m done with you.” Otabek said before Yurio could even scramble to his feet. “I’m not even close to finished yet.”

 

He was still out of breath and his voice had no depth to it, but Yurio complied anyway, freezing where he was.

 

Otabek zipped his jeans up again, and then with what looked like a lot of effort, got up from the couch and grabbed Yurio by his arm again, dragging him to his feet. Yurio winced at the rough treatment, but he didn’t complain and Otabek suspected he liked it anyway.

 

Yurio proved him correct when Otabek backed him up against the nearest wall and cupped the still apparent bulge in his pants.

 

“You obviously want this.” Otabek said as he teased the rim of Yurio’s ear with his tongue. “I’m not letting you go until you’re fucking moaning in my ear how good I am and how much you need it.”

 

Yurio shuddered against him, unconsciously curling his fingers around Otabek’s arms and digging the nails in.

 

“O-Otabek…”

 

“Say it again. Don’t stutter.” Otabek demanded, biting down on his earlobe as though to punish him.

“Otabek…” Yurio repeated obediently, breath hitching as the teeth scraped his skin. He rolled his hips up into Otabek’s hand, and Otabek smirked into his neck, licking and nibbling down the skin until he felt Yurio go weak at the knees and melt against him. He kept rubbing, eventually whispering into Yurio’s ear, “Take them off.”

 

He was glad to find that Yurio didn’t hesitate, hands instantly falling to his belt to undo it, and then dropping his pants to the ground. His boxers and shirt followed soon after with a bit of prompting from Otabek, and he was left naked, pressed between the cold wall behind him and the warm body in front.

 

Otabek wasted no time wrapping his hand around Yurio’s erection and starting to pump it, eager to get him worked up enough to really lose control of himself.

 

“You should see how good you look right now.” Otabek purred into his ear, fisting Yurio’s cock in one hand and tweaking a nipple with the other. “So fucking pretty.”

 

“Otabek.” Yurio gasped, hips jerking on reflex. “Please, I…”  
“Please what?” Otabek repeated, voice low and teasing. “You want it faster? What is it?”  
“You know what I want.” Yurio snapped, trying to suppress a moan.  
“And you aren’t getting it until you tell me.” Otabek said, enjoying the control he had. “I could tease you all night Kato, until you want to come so bad that it hurts, but unless you beg me for it I’m not going to let you. So tell me. What is it you want?”

 

“Fuck…” Yurio breathed. “If you already know, why can’t you just…”  
He didn’t even get time to finish the sentence, because Otabek let go of his cock and grabbed Yurio by his shoulders, slamming him against the wall.  
“You don’t get to make decisions.” Otabek said, low, dangerous and unbelievably provocative. “You do what I want, is that clear? Beg me for it, Yuri. I’m not doing a fucking thing until you beg me like a little whore.”

 

He let go, hand returning to Yurio’s cock and stroking painfully slowly. Yurio’s face was flushed with a mix of shame and arousal, and his teeth were clenched as he spoke.  
“Please…” He muttered, so quiet it was almost inaudible.  
Otabek waited.  
“Please…” Yurio repeated. “Please hit me. Hurt me.”

 

Otabek couldn’t help the dark, sadistic grin that spread across his face, unbuckling his belt one-handed, using the other to keep stroking Yurio, but once Otabek pulled it free of his jeans, he stopped.

 

“Get on your hands and knees.” Otabek said, and Yurio bit his lip but obeyed, sinking to the floor, eyes squeezed shut in shame.

 

His back was curved in a pretty arch, ass up in the air, and Otabek couldn’t help himself but bend down to run his hands over it and give it a quick squeeze. He felt Yurio tense at his touch, obviously having been anticipating belt rather than Otabek’s hand.  
“Safe word.” Yurio choked out, and Otabek paused what he was doing.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“We need a safe word.” Yurio explained, “In case it hurts too much and I need you to stop. I might call out some pretty discouraging things when I’m getting hurt, but unless you hear that word I want you to keep going.”

 

“Alright.” Otabek agreed. “What did you have in mind?”  
Yurio was silent for a moment, before replying, “Katsuki.”  
Otabek almost choked. “Katsuki? Why?”  
He could almost swear that Yurio chuckled as he answered.  
“Hopefully that’s a name that neither of us will be calling out during sex.”

 

Otabek resisted the urge to snort, and ran his hand over the curve of Yurio’s ass one more time before he stood again, holding the belt by its buckle. “Okay. But if I don’t hear the word, I’m not going to stop even if you scream. Do you understand?”  
Yurio nodded.  
“Good.” Otabek said, and that was the only warning Yurio got before he heard the swish of the belt slicing through the air and the feeling of it cracking against his skin. 

 

The resulting cry from Yurio sent a thrill through Otabek, and he knew by the time he’d finishing turning Yurio’s ass bright red he’d be hard again.  
“O-Ota…” Yurio’s voice was quavering and he couldn’t even get the whole name out. But Otabek just laughed, fingered the leather of his belt.  
“You like that, Yurio?” He asked, voice dripping with lust. “You want it harder?”  
“Please. Yes.” Yurio panted, far beyond shame now, and Otabek could see from the way he was shaking that he was both afraid of and craving the next strike from the belt.  
Otabek brought it down on him again, savouring the resounding snap and Yurio’s mixed sob of pleasure and pain when it hit.

 

Yurio wasn’t too loud at first, but eventually the belt smacking against his already abused ass was too much for him, and his noises increased in volume until he couldn’t help but scream each time the hard leather hit his skin. It was amazingly arousing for Otabek, and he couldn’t help but palm himself through his jeans as he continued smacking Yurio’s ass. The more turned on he was, the rougher he got, until Yurio’s whole body was shaking.

 

“It hurts.” He almost whined in a much higher in pitch than usual. “Otabek, I…”  
But Otabek took no pity on him, only whipping the belt against him harder.  
“But isn’t that what you said you wanted, Yurio?” He smacked him again for good measure, and Yurio’s strained, shaking arms finally gave out and he collapsed. “Didn’t you want me to hurt you?”

 

Yurio let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob from where he lay on the floor.  
“Please, Otabek.” He forced out, voice almost nonexistent.  
“Please what?” Otabek asked, bringing the belt down again, squeezing himself between the legs at the pitiful moan it brought forth.  
“I need you to fuck me.” Yurio breathed, a tiny bit of humiliation in his tone. “I’m so hard, I need to come. Please.”  
Otabek wanted to make him beg a little more but he was just as, if not even harder than Yurio and didn’t want to wait. He gladly dropped his belt to the ground and took off his pants, until he was left naked from the waist down, and once again grabbed Yurio and hauled him up from the ground.

 

“Tell me how much you want me.” He said, looking him right in the face. Yurio was trembling all over and Otabek could see it in his eyes that he was thinking of Viktor, how he was betraying him. It infuriated him for some reason, and he grabbed Yurio’s sore ass, making him cry out in pain. “You shouldn’t be thinking of anyone but me right now. Tell me how much you fucking want me, Yuri.”

 

“I…” Yurio choked, lifting a hand to his mouth as though it would stop the shameful words from coming out. “I want you. I want you to fuck me.”

 

That was good enough for Otabek, and he wordlessly led him to his room. He grabbed his lube from the top drawer and say down on the bed, squirting it into his hand and applying it to his cock. Yurio watched nervously, not wanting to sit on his sore ass, and probably too nervous to do anything without permission anyway.

 

Once Otabek felt he was coated enough, he motioned Yurio closer.

 

“I’m not going to prep you.” He told him. “You’re going to ride my cock, facing me, so you can’t forget who it is that’s fucking you.”  
Yurio visibly winced, knowing that each time Otabek slid inside him, his thighs would smack against his tender, stinging skin.  
“That’s…” He began, but Otabek shot him a glare, grabbed his hand and pulled him close.  
“You do as I say.” He barked at him. “Now come here, sit. One leg on either side of me.”

 

Yurio climbed on top of him, careful to avoid brushing his cock, but Otabek wasted no time grabbing his ass cheeks and spreading them apart. He ignored Yurio’s moan of pain, and guided him down so the head of his cock was pressed against Yurio’s entrance.  
“It’s going to hurt.” Yurio protested, but Otabek just laughed darkly.  
“Lucky you like that.” He replied, starting to push. He saw Yurio squeeze his eyes shut, but felt him relax his muscles, obviously knowing what to do to make it easier. Yurio’s nails bit deep into his shoulders as Otabek slowly sank inside of him. He was so hot and tight around him, and Otabek was glad that he’d already come once today or he wouldn’t be able to last.  
Once he was all the way in, Yurio sitting in his lap in the most perverse way possible, they both froze; Yurio getting used to the intrusion and Otabek absorbing all the new feelings coursing through him.

 

“Open your eyes.” Otabek commanded, and Yurio obeyed. They looked hazy, as though there was a thin layer of mist covering his pupils and he wasn’t really seeing anything.  
“Otabek…” He said, and his voice made him sound like he was in the middle of a dream, like he was only half there.  
Each time Yurio shifted, even slightly, trying to relieve the pain he was feeling from having his burning skin pressed against Otabek’s, his ass would clamp around Otabek’s cock, and Otabek knew he wouldn’t be able to hold still for long. He needed movement, and cared less and less whether Yurio was ready or not by the second.  
“Fuck, Yurio.” He exhaled sharply. “Ride me.”

 

Yurio groaned softly, but did as he was told, rocking his hips, making both of them moan. He moved gingerly, as though trying not to irritate his inflamed skin, but Otabek eventually got sick of it and grabbed him tightly by his hips.

 

“If you’re not going to ride me properly, I’m going to make you.” He growled, and pulled him down on his cock as he bucked upwards.

 

Yurio cried out in what mostly sounded like pain, but Otabek didn’t slow down. Having Yurio bouncing in his lap was just too hot, and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop even if he needed to. Yurio’s whimpers eventually gave way to moans, and when Otabek snaked a hand between them, wrapping it around Yurio’s cock and stroking while he rode him, Yurio collapsed forward and buried his face in the crook of Otabek’s neck.

 

“Oh god, Otabek…” He moaned into his shoulder, and it sounded so hot having his name said in that voice that Otabek wasn’t going to complain.

 

“That feel good, Yurio?” He murmured, eyes half-lidded and a wicked smirk on his face. “Is that how you like it? I want to hear you say how much you love it.”

 

“Oh fuck, so good.” Yurio gasped, no longer bothered by – maybe even enjoying – the pain caused whenever Otabek’s thighs smacked against his ass. “Please don’t stop, I want it so bad.”

 

“Who do you want?” Otabek pressed, speeding up his hand on Yurio’s cock. He was close to coming, and the motions of his hips were jerky and erratic.

 

“I want you.” He moaned, without a second thought. “Oh god, I want you.”

 

The words sent a thrill through Otabek, and after a couple more thrusts he came, slamming his hips into Yurio as he climaxed. He fell back against the bed once he came down from it, letting Yurio stroke himself to completion as he rocked back and forth on his cock, flinching as he felt him come on his chest.

 

The room was filled with nothing but the sound of their ragged breathing and the creaking of the bed as Yurio climbed off Otabek, collapsing onto his stomach.  
Neither of them said anything as they lay there, but they both understood without speaking that Yurio would be sleeping over again. The silence continued as they crawled under the covers and for a moment, Otabek felt like he should say good night or something, but then Yurio was asleep and Otabek followed soon after.

 

He woke the next morning with the sunlight hitting his face through a gap in the curtains, and an empty bed where Yurio had been the night before.  
Otabek stretched, yawned, rubbed his eyes and smiled to himself, feeling oddly serene.

 

* * *

The next time they saw each other was at the qualifier for the Grand Prix. Viktor was no longer flitting around Yurio like a moth around a light as he had in the past, and was situated around another competitor (unsurprisingly) by the name of Katsuki Yuuri. Yurio was unusually quiet as he made his way by, his new coaches following closely behind him, pointedly not looking at Otabek, which didn’t bother him very much, if he was honest. He made sure to brush against him as he left the kiss and cry that day, hand subtly grazing the curve of his ass. Yurio stiffened at the touch.

 

“See you soon.” Otabek whispered in his ear as he breezed past, not waiting for a response. He already knew that Yurio wouldn’t be able to stay away.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? I must have a problem. I abused my little Yurio kitty but he liked it. Why did I do this. 
> 
> And people actually wanted to read this? I. . . I. I won't do this kind of thing again. It was a dark thought. It came out of nowhere in the evening time and by the time I realized what I had done, I have completed this forbidden work. Truthfully, I kind of want to see some artwork of a domineering Otabek giving into his Yurio kink. But that's just me. Eheh.
> 
> Everyone, please forgive me for wasting your time with this. I'll do better next time. . .! ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭  
> Please place your comments in the box, for this piece I don't even want to _ask_ for kudos.


End file.
